Just a Little Woozy
by Emworm
Summary: "I'm NOT pregnant" Rachel keeps telling herself. Even though the happily married Mrs Thaler knows she is. How will she react and how will Dex?


**I don't own Something Borrowed I'm not Emily Giffin. I'm just a humble fan-fiction writer. For Nat and Guest who made my day when they reviewed "The Question." **

Just a Little Woozy

Oh I feel like I've been hit by several trains at once and all the pain is concentrated to my fragile head.

"You look like shi..."

"Do NOT finish that sentence Hilary. I need to get these appeals filed."

"You need." She cups my face as she speaks. "To go home and have that sexy teacher husband of yours take care of your every whim."

"You think Dexter's sexy?"

"YOU DON'T?"

"Funny." I throw the lime green paper- ball I created earlier at her head. It misses barely.

"Hey." "Don't get antsy with me I'm not the one who's done this to you."

What The Hell is she talking about?

"What are you going on about Hil?"

"Rachel. Remind me again when did you go on Honeymoon?" She says in all seriousness while twirling a pencil between her fingers. She may have well have just come out and said: "So when did you and your husband last do the nasty?"

Jesus.

"I'm not pregnant."

"I'm just a little... Woozy."

Hilary rolls her eyes; a "yeah right" if ever I saw one.

"I AM NOT." I am suddenly aware that my voice is rising and my very reasonable boss Richard could come over at any second. "_Pregnant."_

"I can't be. It's not the right time."

"Rachel. It's you and Dexter when has "The right time" ever been your strong-point?"

"We've only been married three months. Dex has only just started at his new school…" I trail off my list of excuses clutching at straws.

"Do you both want kids?"

"Of course we do Hilary."

"So what's the harm in taking a test?"

"There isn't…"

Before I can form my next words she's pushing away my paper-work pulling me gently up and pushing me and my briefcase out the door.

"HILARY!"

"It is 2:30pm Rach! You haven't had a day off in ages and you and the future President of Mensa in there need it!"

"But, Richard!"

"I'll cover for you. Now will you PLEASE go home, lie down, make out with your hubby and take the damn test. Preferably, before another human being comes shooting out of your vagina."

"Ok."

"Call me later?"

"I'll call you later." I sigh admitting defeat and beginning the short walk back to mine and Dexter's apartment.

Would it really be such a bad thing if I were though? I mean I know what I have just said to my best friend but, honestly? We both have decent jobs and savings stored away for a "rainy day" and all both of our parents can talk about is when they're going to get their first grandbaby.

Dexter's reply of "All good things come to those who wait" always got smiles and the most loving of looks from me. He never pressures or says a definitive "yes I want three children within the allotted timescale" because he loves me or perhaps, because he knows I have friends in "The DIVORCE trade."

"There's no rush hon. We'll be together no matter what. Jelly-beans or no Jellybeans." I hear his reassuring voice in my head and suddenly I feel calmer.

"He'd make a good dad." I say to myself as I fit my keys in the door, turn and lock it behind me.

Bathroom; I have an emergency test kit in the bathroom, discarding my coat on the hanger and dumping my briefcase and bag down on the hardwood floor that is my next destination when I hear.

"Rach?" Shit. Run before he realises your home. I try and silently unlatch the door anything not to face him right now. It's futile and I know it as a moment later he's looking right at me bemused and waiting for an answer.

"Hey."

"You're back early." I move to kiss his lips and he wraps himself around me. He smells of my favourite cologne and is wearing the sky blue sweater I bought him a week after our engagement. I nestle myself in his chest and feel the soft cotton against my cheek. My baby would love this man. Our baby would love this man.

"School was closed for inspection." He murmurs before deepening the kiss. When we pull apart he touches my for-head and looks concerned.

"You're sick aren't you? That's why you came home early."

I nod as he ushers me to the couch and strokes my hair.

"Hil have to drag you kicking and screaming?"

"Uh huh."

"_Rachel._" I notice his tender tone and realise the man I love has never seen me this ill before and he does not like it.

"Baby;"

He uses that word so tenderly it makes tears form in my eyes that I struggle to hold back let alone hide.

"What's wrong? Tell me honey please."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Rach." He holds me even more tightly as if he is afraid I'll break.

"Please. _I love you Rachel. Whatever it is you can tell me."_

I turn to him confidently.

"I might be… No I am."

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" He locks on me like an excited child.

"I'm pregnant Dex. We are going to have a baby."

Before I know I'm being kissed within an inch of my life.

"You're happy?" I gasp out between kisses as I'm being laid out on the couch.

"Happy? GOD RACHEL I feel like I'm on top of the world!"

"Ha. I love you." I kiss him fiercely.

"I love you." He says over and over while trailing kisses the length of me and helping me shed my clothes so that only my nightdress is left.

How the heck did I forget to take my sexiest nightdress off this morning? I really am pregnant.

It doesn't matter as before I know it the pink satin is being lifted up and my stomach is being worshipfully stroked.

"Dexter darling what are you doing?"

He looks up at me with those brilliant eyes and says without hesitation "Telling the baby how much I love you both."

"I can't wait to meet you Jellybean."

"You know what? Neither can I."


End file.
